


"Work smarter, not harder"

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: AU, Art, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slapstick, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a sprinkle of angst sometimes, character dynamic/relationship exploration, some meme parodies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 74
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: just a collection of pics starring "those two boys" XD from friendship, shippy and just bullshitting with each other





	1. so it begins...




	2. furbabies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possibly modern au?


	3. "you must have faith , sister"




	4. "i don't know about you, but i feel better when i'm dancing~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the video reference used for these pics are :
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_Mzs7V86vY
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-6-6kN79oIA

 

___________________________________________________________________________________

 


	5. then and now, pt 1

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 


	6. "my, my they grew up so fast.." TOO FAST!!

 

 


	7. swiggity swoggity...

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 


	8. "why are you like this"

 

 

 


	9. cuddles throughout the time

 

 


	10. oh look at the time! it's angst o'clock!

these pics are inspired from this <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686106> by [papergardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener)  
  


 

 

 

[a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergardener/pseuds/papergardener)nd this series <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545218/chapters/33607626> by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan)

 


	11. ''i thank the virgin..."(pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these image are inspired by http://ithankthevirgin.tumblr.com/post/180412659509/tiburcio-maldonado-thanks-the-virgin-of-guadalupe and https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/419662208746782731/516478528829652993/image0.png

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. "i thank the virgin..."(pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reference for these images are : (suggestive)  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BohqFcGgYNP/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BokYgXjAl9S/  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BooqSZlANKv/

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BohqFcGgYNP/>

 

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BokYgXjAl9S/>

 

<https://www.instagram.com/p/BooqSZlANKv/>

 


	13. medieval memes

 

 

 

(bonus round)


	14. "attack on E"

 

 

 

 

 


	15. "monch"

 

 

 


	16. "never underestimate the power of music..."

 

 


	17. carry on...

 

 

 


	18. "look with your very special eyes!"

 

 

bonus : 


	19. "mine!"

 

 

based on a timetravel au concept by [imma_redshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imma_redshirt/pseuds/imma_redshirt)


	20. dirty fighting




	21. can i copy your "homework"?




	22. river date




	23. "you can't catch me gay thoughts!"




	24. "RKO OUTTA NOWHEREEEE"




	25. the "hypothetical" album covers




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. ernesto got cursed??

 

 


	29. Chapter 29




	30. hector harem??




	31. wisdom handle




	32. Chapter 32




	33. kissy fail




	34. i'll send you off with a "toast"!




	35. 7 minutes in purgatory

fanart for this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17511299> by [hTeDruknenPotaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hTeDruknenPotaT/pseuds/hTeDruknenPotaT) (+alternate ending)


	36. mystery of you

based on the lyrics of this song <https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/red/mysteryofyou.html> (from TA_Hybrid)  



	37. hold mah beer




	38. long live the KING




	39. The blue Journal 4-12-22

from this fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595548/chapters/41714939#workskin> by [wheresmyfemurhector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmyfemurhector/pseuds/wheresmyfemurhector)


	40. old habits (fanart)

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707442> by [PengyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PengyChan/pseuds/PengyChan) for [BabyCharmander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCharmander/pseuds/BabyCharmander)


	41. the gay grass

 


	42. photo taken 10 seconds before disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference pic here https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D0QRdCpU8AAGVN2.png


	43. no cigar?




	44. fitness




	45. lounging around

<https://twitter.com/Bibliocuriosa/status/1102710311524552704>


	46. Chapter 46




	47. yea we gay




	48. chokehold




	49. vengeance? suuuure




	50. "He will be mine or he will BURN!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that hellfire song, nuff said


	51. DO I LOOK LIKE




	52. oh tree...




	53. you did this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference from :  
> http://snuffysbox.tumblr.com/post/168018545042/another-angsty-draw-your-otp-idk-im-tired  
> http://snuffysbox.tumblr.com/post/160658875287/have-another-angsty-draw-your-otp-%E1%95%95-3-%E1%95%97-please  
> http://snuffysbox.tumblr.com/post/160654104112/i-hope-this-is-what-you-had-in-mind-when-u-asked


	54. intimacy




	55. VS!

 

(menacing edition) :  



	56. DENIED




	57. summer in the land of the dead




	58. "don't make me poison your drink"




	59. stuck




	60. bury a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from this video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUHC9tYz8ik


	61. w  a  c  k




	62. "i'm your problem now"

 


	63. Chapter 63

inspired by Senora_Luna's [Crescendo Overture](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947474/chapters/44530921)


	64. dicc pasta




	65. more dirty dancing

 


	66. if we made it




	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference here  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/43e6e6899ed67d3b0f0c4f7a87258e30/tumblr_inline_p30sxrSNtP1qgic1u_500.png

 


	68. through the years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reference : https://i.imgur.com/bOikS2l.jpg


	69. ernesto steals your prised ducks




	70. an omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coco x good omens au


	71. third wheeled by dogs




	72. late night writing




	73. "this"

 

 


	74. glomp!




End file.
